


Tavern Tap Tales

by FereldenTurnip



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Switching, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenTurnip/pseuds/FereldenTurnip
Summary: Collection of filthy Joe/Nicky one-shots inspired by the All & More Discord nsfw channel. Tags added as chapters uploaded.Chpt 1: Rimming, creampieChpt 2: Dom!Nicky, bjs, food pornChpt 3: Top!Nicky, anal sex, coda piece, soft & romanticChpt 4: Bj's, hand-feeding, come-eating, come-swallowingChpt 5: Dom!Nicky, Sub!Joe, daddy kink, glove kink, impact play, pain play, switching, anal sex, anal fingering, toys, bondage, edging
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 29
Kudos: 169





	1. Dessert For Two [Rimming, creampie]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe wants dessert. Nicky's a perfectly good treat.

Joe comes out of the bathroom one evening and finds Nicky laying on his stomach on their bed. There's a book propped up on the pillow with his big, beautiful nose buried inside the pages. Joe smiles tenderly, the domesticity never failing to melt his heart even after all these centuries. He soaks the scene in with his soft brown eyes: the bedside table light shining in Nicky's floppy hair, highlighting the wide plain of his broad shoulders. He’s wearing one of Joe's old t-shirts, nearly worn thin with age and use. Nicky likes his comfortable pajamas. 

Leaning against the door jam, Joe crosses his arms and keeps staring. His eyes trail down his husband’s spine and pool in the dip at the small of his back. He licks his lips when he finally gets to Nicky's gorgeous ass. He’s wrapped it in a pair of truly ratty sweatpants, but the plump mound makes Joe's mouth water all the same. 

Tip-toeing to the edge of the bed, Joe crawls onto the mattress--gently, so as not to disturb Nicky. Whatever book he's reading must be good, because the man just turns another page. Joe knows he's grinning like a shark. He settles in between Nicky’s legs and lowers his mouth right over the end of his spine. There's a sliver of flesh from where the t-shirt has risen and Joe lays one long, wet, open-mouthed kiss on it. 

Nicky's shoulders tense in mild surprise, then relax with a chuckle. "I thought you just finished brushing your teeth?" He says into his book. There's a smirking quality to his tone, one that elicits a similar response in Joe. 

Joe noses the flesh, feeling his own spit cool against the tip. "Mmm yes, but I just remembered I never got dessert after our dinner." 

"Dessert?” Nicky cocks his head in confusion, “I made you tiramis-- _uu!_ Oh, Joe!!" 

The book crumples in his fists as Joe pins his hips and presses his entire face into the crack of Nicky's ass. The warmth of his heavy breathing filters through the cotton and heats along Nicky's most intimate places. His husband squirms against Joe’s grip. He leans most of his weight onto Nicky’s legs so he can’t go anywhere. Not that he thinks Nicky would want to escape this (very sexy) torture. 

Giddy, Joe hooks the waistband and he tugs over the two pale globes. He wiggles them down a bit further to reveal the tops of his furred thighs. There’s a mole on Nicky’s left cheek, one to match the twin on his face. He sets his teeth to it and sucks a bruising kiss. Of course, it fades--a shame really. Sometimes Joe wishes he could mark Nicky more permanently. 

Nicky's hips jerk and tilt towards Joe's mouth. He moans low and sweet, just like he always does when Joe wants to eat out. Nicky quickly dissolves into a mess. The book has been thrown aside, pages forgotten in favour of smothering himself into the pillow. Nicky raises himself onto his elbows and looks back at Joe, sharp eyebrows pinched. A flush decorates his cheekbones and makes his deep-set green eyes glow. He's bitten his lips and plumped them bright, ruby red. Joe shakes his head, like he can’t believe how damn lucky he is to be here. Nine hundred years later and Nicky still makes him lovesick. He’s already cataloging every line, every curve of his expression for future sketchbook material. Or, what did Nile call it? The 'spank bank'? 

"Hayati..." Nicky rasps. 

It's music to Joe's ears. No world-famous composer will ever craft a sweeter symphony than Nicky's lustful voice. He keeps his eyes locked on Nicky's and dusts his ass with feather-light kisses. When he reaches the middle, he teases the cleft with just a flick of his tongue. A wave of pleasure rushes to his cock as he catches Nicky's full-body shudder, his eyelids flutter with anticipation.

One last chaste kiss and Joe pulls away. He leans back and drags the rest of his sweatpants down. Nicky helps by raising his hips until they're completely off and dropped unceremoniously on the floor. Joe slides his hands up Nicky's ankles and over his calves, nice and slow. He reaches the backs of his knees and spreads his legs apart. Nicky moans as he's finally laid bare for his husband. 

Everywhere Joe’s hungry eyes traverse across his skin, a flush creeps in shortly after. How Nicky must thrill and excite from Joe’s gaze alone. Joe's hands run up and down his furred thighs--and Allah, _thank you_ for such a bountiful gift, because, mercy, Nicky is _thick!_ His palms wedge up to cup and squeeze the fat globes of his ass. Nicky bucks slightly when Joe uses his thumbs to twerk the flesh and make his ass jiggle. _Yes_ , he _is_ almost a thousand years old and easily amused by a bouncing butt.

Nicky still isn't as vocal as Joe wants. Time to take it up a notch. Leaning over, Joe pulls his cheeks apart and ghosts his breath along his entrance. It has the desired effect. Nicky sighs, his breath turning into a reedy whimper. His hole winks and flutters just for Joe. 

" _Joe_..." Nicky draws his name out pitifully. He tries to rise up onto his knees and get a better angle to push back. Joe chuckles and holds him steady. 

"Habibi, I'm trying to savour what the chef placed at my table!" 

"Wallahi, Joe--don’t you _dare_ wax lyric, not now, or I’ll--" And that’s precisely part when Joe interrupts his frustrated tirade and laps the flat of his tongue against him.

Nicky practically squeaks--and Joe never grows bored of reducing him to that sound--and flops his head into the pillow. Joe licks at his puckered hole, delighting in the feel of it twitching beneath his tongue. His scent down here is rich and musky. Joe inhales him deeply. 

He goes to town, getting Nicky soaking wet. Soon his own beard grows moist as it rubs and burns against Nicky’s cheeks. His tongue glides smooth from all the saliva pooling out of his mouth. It drips down Nicky's perineum and over the swell of his balls. Joe would tug on that poor cock trapped against the mattress, but he’s enjoying eating this scrumptious dessert. Tongue spearing into a perfect fine-point pen, Joe writes calligraphy into the spasming hole. By the time he finishes spelling out a filthy limerick, Nicky is sobbing.

Wet and loose, it's easy for Joe to roll his tongue and thrust it past the ring of muscle. Nicky keens high in his throat and wiggles back onto that cunning appendage. His husband tastes so damn good! Joe’s got his eyes squeezed shut and nose smashed into Nicky’s crack. He fucks Nicky with his tongue, desperate to get a better taste. Twisting and rolling, Joe’s tongue slurps at him. If only he could do this all day, every day--Joe would keep Nicky in their bed and demolish him for the rest of their immortal lives. 

Nicky loses the ability to speak coherently. He croaks and cries in Italian, Arabic, and, oddly enough, Serbian? Joe has to laugh. Has to touch himself. He palms himself through his own sleep pants and groans at how rock-hard he's gotten. There’s a formidable tent straining the crotch seam, so he frees himself. He’s slippery with enough precome that soon, the sounds of him jerking-off accompany the squelch of eating Nicky out. Add in the high pitch of Nicky’s moans and Joe has orchestrated a decent harmony. 

On one upstroke over his cock, Joe sucks Nicky's rim into his mouth and worries the wrinkled flesh with his lips. They must be red and swollen by now. Nicky pushes himself up into Joe's face and jams a hand between his legs. Joe watches his arm crank furiously, his arm already unsteady. He can tell how close Nicky is to the finish line from the way his hole clenches around Joe's tongue. Pulling away one last time, Joe spits onto him and fucks his tongue into him as deep as he can go. 

Nicky _shrieks_ and spasms as he comes. His shoulders tense and his arm stills as he pulses over the sheets. He’s still quivering when Joe sits up onto his haunches. Purpled cock in hand, Joe jacks himself while holding Nicky's ass apart. His swollen hole is soaked in spit. It gapes slightly from where Joe thoroughly tongued him open. 

"Oh, caro mio," Joe's moaning, voice rough, "you're _so_ marvelous, so appetizing! So devastating and ravishing!" His fist twists over his cockhead and he's _so close_ , but it's not enough. 

Nicky seems to sense his dilemma. He's half-blissed when he squirms his upper half onto his side and holds himself wide open for Joe. "Tesoro, per favore--I'm _open_ , come inside of me!" Nicky moans, eyes glossy from orgasm. 

Joe stutters and nearly crumbles in his rush to shift forward. He's quick, but not forceful, when he pops the tip of his cock inside of Nicky. His rim is so loose and wet, yet Joe can only push a scant few inches in. It's more than enough. That tight heat clenches around his cock head and, suddenly, Joe's coming with a shout to the ceiling. His balls draw up and he fills Nicky with his hot seed. White noise crackles in his ears as he rocks and chases his pleasure.

Gasping, Joe comes back to earth. Funnily enough, Joe discovers he's hugging one of Nicky's legs to his chest, his calf hooked over Joe’s shoulder. Nicky watches him amusedly, playing with one of his nipples through his t-shirt. Joe smiles and kisses his kneecap with a ridiculous ‘mwuah!’. He gently releases him and pulls out his softening cock out. 

Nicky's breath hitches, then hisses when Joe's spend comes flooding out of him. It's mesmerizing, watching the white fluid seep out in thick, ropey strands. Sucking his teeth in thought, Joe scoops it up with his thumb and pushes it back in. There, right where it belongs!

He plugs his thumb inside to the first knuckle and keeps it there so nothing more can leak out. Nicky's head lolls and his hands fly up Joe's arms to touch as much of him as he can. 

He whines, "Kiss me, Yusuf, please!" 

And Joe couldn’t deny him the _moon_ if that's what Nicky wishes. Instead, Nicky wants _him_ and that never fails to heat Joe from head to toe. They meet half way and sink their tongues into each other's mouths. Joe slides his lush lips against Nicky's, the other man moaning from the taste of himself. His fingers slide through Joe's curls and he tilts his head for better access.

After a few minutes making out, they break away and rest their foreheads together. Joe drinks in his husband's sweat and scent--like citrus, herbs, and a touch of sword polish. 

Nicky pets him and moans satisfactorily. "You know, now that you mention it," he says, "I don't think I've had dessert either..." Nicky grins salaciously, his face dimpling. He clenches down on Joe's thumb, still corked inside him. 

Joe bumps their noses together and kisses his mole. His cock twitches with renewed interest. "Well, I think I can whip up something sweet for you, my beloved."


	2. Ruin Your Appetite [Dom!Nicky, bjs, food porn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's sneaking around, eating dinner before it can be served. Nicky decides he needs to be punished.

Joe's finger dips into the pan and scoops out another bit of tasty sauce. Nicky is nowhere to be found, probably off in the bathroom. That leaves the defenseless raviolis all by their lonesome. How unfortunate for them…And lucky for one _very_ hungry Yusuf al-Kaysani!

His brown eyes dart around the kitchen. Cost is clear! He dips the wooden spoon into the pot and sucks in a big mouthful of _u tucco._ Flavours of savoury veal and mushrooms hit his tongue first, followed by a hint of cabernet sauvignon and flood of woodsy herbs. Joe moans and closes his eyes as he leans over their dinner.

The next scoop contains a perfectly hand-made ravioli. It's cooked to perfection! Nicky’s gone with a cheese filling this time. The rich ricotta bursts in his mouth and Joe does a little happy dance at the stove.

He's about to steal another when he hears a throat clearing behind him. Joe freezes and turns around, spoon half-way to his open mouth.

In the doorway to the outside garden stands Nicky--one hand on his cocked hip and fresh marjoram in the other. His brow is arched in stern disapproval.

"H-hey habibi!" Joe stammers and puts on his best _'light of my life, I love you!'_ voice. He drops the spoon back into the pot and shoves his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. Joe bashfully smiles and widens his brown eyes for extra effect. Nicky huffs and rolls his eyes. He enters the kitchen, shoeing Joe away so he can inspect what's left of dinner. Nicky sets the herbs aside and brandishes the spoon at Joe. 

Joe simply shrugs. He can't apologize for appreciating his husband's cooking. Nicky smiles, well aware of the fact. He runs his calculating eyes up and down Joe's body, his lips suddenly pursing. Joe's immediately wary. 

"You like spoiling your appetite before a meal, don't you Joe?" Nicky says, tapping the spoon against his lips in thought. There's something in his tone that sends a warm shiver down Joe's spine. He focuses on Nicky's lips however, as they're dabbed in red sauce and slowly licked clean. Nicky laps his tongue around the wide head of the spoon. He's blatant; his green eyes never straying from Joe's slack-jawed expression. Any energy Joe has for words gets promptly redirected south. That wicked, pink tongue of his curls around the tip, slurps a dollop of sauce, then sucks it hard enough to hollow his cheeks.

And here, Joe believed he’d escape unscathed…

Joe swallows, his jeans suddenly too small around his hips. Smirking, Nicky taps the spoon against his open mouth and Joe is powerless to watch the lips swell and redden. He groans and finally rushes forward to claim that smart mouth of his. The spoon pokes his sternum and keeps him from coming any closer. "Ah, ah!" Nicky tuts. Joe pouts. He's nudged aside as Nicky turns the burner down low. The spoon trails across Joe's chest, sliding right over a pert nipple. Joe whimpers, eyes fluttering from the sensation. His hands clench and unclench with the desire to touch. Nicky stalks around him and perches on the dining table's edge. 

"So,” Nicky purrs, “I must be derelict in my duties if my husband is so hungry." He slowly spreads his legs. One hand still brandishing the spoon, his other starts a slow journey up the inseam of his jeans. Joe feels a bead of sweat drip down his hairline. Nicky strokes over the crease in his hip, teasing his hardening length before cupping himself completely. 

He’s hit with a sense of deja-vu. Nicky’s done this to him before--draped himself over a posh leather couch, dressed in a silken waistcoat that shimmers in the low gas lamplights. There's that same wicked look on his pretty face, the one that cuts through Joe like a hot knife through butter. His green Byzantine eyes are half-lidded and darkening the longer he plays with Joe. 

"If you need a quick snack, I suggest this one right here," with a flick of his wrist, Nicky opens his jeans and slides the zipper down. Joe cocks his head and smiles at his love's impishness. _Game on_.

He surges forward--only to be spanked with the spoon. " _Nicky!_ " Joe whines. His mouth is watering and all he wants to do is taste.

Nicky hums in faux-thought. He quips, "Yes, I do like begging! It's almost as good as _groveling_ , wouldn't you say, hayati?" His eyes twinkle mischievously. The damned spoon dips twice at the tile. Joe chuckles good-naturedly, arms akimbo. He ducks his head and glances up at Nicky through the fringe of his spiral curls. He can’t help biting his lips and increasing the smolder. It’s an adorably silly look that nearly cracks Nicky up. 

Nevertheless, Joe makes a show of sliding down to his knees. He lowers himself exaggeratedly and cocks an eyebrow up at him from the floor. Nicky merely waits, his bare feet slightly swinging. So Joe crawls, one step at a time, until he’s kneeling within the vie of Nicky's spread legs. Nosing the inside of one knee, Joe lowers his voice an octave and rasps, "Like this, my love?" 

"Sì, bene," Nicky whispers. His teeth catch his lip as Joe nips him through his jeans, " _Molto_ bene..."

Joe's eyes crinkle as he smiles. He sneaks his hands into the legs of his jeans and wraps his warm palms around his ankles. His fingernails scratch up and down hairy calves that twitch under his touch. Nicky moans and the bulge in front of Joe's face grows bigger. He can almost smell Nicky's arousal. Joe wastes no time kissing up the meat of one thick thigh and buries his face into his crotch. Nicky gasps and a hand flies up into Joe's curls. His fingers dance at the back of his neck, sinking into the whorls of his hair to insistently tug him closer.

Joe reaches up to pull Nicky free when he gets the spoon again. 

The wood taps under Joe's chin, tilting his head up to meet his husband's flushed face. "No hands," Nicky says. 

Joe helplessly groans, his cheek leaning against his thigh as he licks his lips. Nicky, the little shit, only smiles and leans back on his wrists. Underneath that simmering desire, he exudes a cheeky sort of patience. His hips jut suggestively at him, too.

Joe's so hot and horny right now. His cock strains against his own zipper, nearly popping the metal teeth loose. Yet, he might just get the spoon again if he so much as adjusts himself--instead, Joe latches onto Nicky's knees like they're handles. He brings his mouth closer and snatches the edge of Nicky's briefs between his teeth. His eyes bore into Nicky's as he pulls them over and off. Free at last, Nicky's cock springs out and smacks against Joe's brow. The smell is stronger here and Joe inhales the musky scent deeply. 

Nicky’s cock is pink and swollen in his lust. The tip protrudes proudly from his foreskin and drips pearls of sticky precome. Joe's tongue dips out and laps up a drop before it can spill down his length. The cock jerks at the touch, so Joe kisses it apologetically. 

Nicky trembles, his control slipping the longer he stares at Joe’s submissive form. He's entranced as Joe opens his mouth and suckles the flared head. He rounds his lips and runs his tongue down the narrow slit, collecting more precome to savour. Blowing his husband never gets old. Nicky tastes exquisitely--hell, Joe'd never eat another one of his raviolis again if he had to choose between the two. Joe moans and Nicky bucks at the vibration echoing along his cock. 

He enthusiastically bobs his head, lips tight around his shaft. The flat of his tongue curls under the thick vein, encouraging Nicky to thrust into his mouth. Joe swallows around him on every downward sweep.

By now, Nicky is panting. Unable to support himself any further, he flops backwards onto his elbows. His hands fly up to clutch Joe's cheeks, the spoon clattering forgotten to the floor. Shaky fingers thread through Joe’s beard, scratching long his jaw while he works Nicky’s cock. Joe nuzzles into the pleasant touch as he hollows his cheeks and sucks. 

"O-oh! Yusuf, il mio cuore è tutto per te!"

Joe’s heart soars on husband’s devotion. He takes him as far as his rucked jeans will allow. The tip hits the back of his throat and he swallows around him. Nicky nearly keens, thumping his head against the table. Joe's squeezing his own legs together, practically humping himself to relieve the ache in his trapped cock. Nicky's fingers turn into a vice grip, precome oozing steadily out of him--that's when Joe knows he's getting close.

Joe lets his mouth go lax for Nicky to rut into once, twice, three times--before he comes with a sharp cry. Joe pulls back and lets the salty-bitter seed flood over his palate. He's moaning wantonly at the taste coating his mouth in thick, hot spurts. Joe sucks until Nicky sits up and tugs Joe to his unsteady feet. 

Hair mussed and eyes glazed, Nicky is nonetheless confident when he pulls his husband between his legs and pries open his jeans. Joe's hands cup Nicky's face and he buries his nose into his hair. He groans as he’s pulled from his boxers and fervently jerked off. It doesn’t take long, so close to the precipice as Joe is. He locks his arms around Nicky and hisses as his orgasm wrecks him.

They're both panting like they've run a marathon, heartbeats pounding in their ears until they come down from their high. Joe gulps, testing his strained throat. He rubs his puffy lips together and tastes his husband there. Grinning like a madman, Joe pulls away just enough to look down at Nicky. 

He has his eyes closed, a blissful expression smoothing his face. He blinks slowly and smiles up at Joe--he's so devastatingly beautiful. Overwhelmed with affection, Joe caresses his face and kisses him. 

"I hate to say it, habibi," Joe laments against his lips. 

"Oh?" 

"This little snack of yours has only made me more ravenous for the main course," he winks for good measure. 

Nicky snort-laughs, "You're incorrigible!" 

"Only for you… _and_ your raviolis! Speaking of--" 

"Joe, no!" 

But Joe's already stumbling back towards the pot, digging out a morsel with a brand new spoon. His soft cock flops over his fly and there's drying come sticking to his jeans. He wolfs down another ravioli. Trousers around his thighs, Nicky quickly hobbles over and plasters himself against Joe's back. He tries knocking the spoon away, “Basta! Basta!”

Their kitchen fills with the sound of their combined laughter.


	3. Kiss Away the Pain [Top!Nicky, anal sex, coda piece, soft & romantic]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive from Merrick's lab leaves both Nicky and Joe aching to reassure each other.

The shower cubicle is much too small for two grown men, but Nicky fits the both of them in under the spray anyways. There’s an endless list of things too wrong right now: the water is too hard, the shower head too clogged, the complimentary soap bar too stale, and Joe is too quiet. 

That’s perhaps the most important detail out of all of this. 

London is over an hour away and yet Joe’s wearing this miserable expression like they haven’t left Merrick’s laboratory at all. He ducks under the spray, pliant enough that Nicky can soap him up and scrub away 48 hours worth of blood and filth without much fuss. That quiet obedience shatters when Joe tries to return the favour. 

Nicky knows his head is a mess. He hardly had any time to properly react, to process the events between Keane rendering his brains into scrambled egg, to rushing to protect Andy and finish the mission. There are empty spots in his brain, gaps where he doesn’t remember, like he’s trying to read a book and some sentences are misprinted or jumbled (funny how immortality doesn’t protect them from temporary amnesia). He _does_ remember gasping wide awake to Joe filling every inch of his world view. Beautiful, dusty Joe with his heart in his eyes, staring down at Nicky and grasping him as if his touch alone can scare Death away from claiming Nicky. 

_Oh love, don’t you know it’s not our time? We were born together and they will die together, as fate intended._

Nicky hardly paid attention to the itchy heaviness teasing scalp during the flight from the city. Now however, the horrific evidence of his death is unavoidable. Congealed globs of blood, brain matter, and skull fragments. Joe loses it when he sees all that muck slide off and swirl down the drain in a rusty-red spiral. With a heart wrenching rasp, he utters, "I almost lost you, Nicky."

"But you didn't."

"I could have!" 

And Nicky knows Joe's spiraling down a dark path of painful self-flagellation. So, he does what’s directly in his power and pins Joe to the shower wall. They press from tip to toe, his full body weight a relaxing pressure against Joe who immediately stills. Nicky's arms are a shield bracketing around Joe's head, trying to reassure him that, yes, it’s truly over. He kisses him, easy little pecks, whispering almost too low to hear above the squeaky pipes, " _Sono qui. Sono qui_." Let all that pain, fear, and trauma go. 

Joe closes his eyes and gives in to wrapping his arms tightly around Nicky. He’s the one who chases Nicky’s lips for a real kiss, he’s the one who licks into Nicky’s mouth and sucks on Nicky’s tongue until their cocks slowly harden. Their kisses build in passion, hands wander up and down Nicky’s back and cup his ass, hauling him up onto his toes to knock their lengths together. Then the water hits them a tad too cold for comfort. Joe hisses, though he’s unsure whether it’s from the lack of heat or Nicky reluctantly pulling away. 

He flicks the water off, pulling Joe out of the stall and drying them both off with two threadbare towels. Joe's in a daze, eyes shadowed and hurting. He can't keep his hands off Nicky, his touch a tad too clingy, as if his husband might slip away forever if he lets go. That simply won't do. Nicky collects his hands, places sweet kisses over every knuckle as he walks them towards the queen-sized bed.

He is painstakingly gentle as he lays Joe down. He goes, hesitantly, never straying far from Nicky. The bedspread is garish and starchy, typical cheap motel quality. No matter, the sensation will ground Joe, let him know that what they’re experiencing now is _reality_ and not a cold laboratory. No severity to his touch, no promise of pain and torture--just love and light and tenderness.

Joe's body immediately spreads and accommodates Nicky between his hips. He pulls Nicky in for a desperate, wet kiss. Nicky obliges, tongue stroking along the inside of his mouth, loving the rough texture of his damp beard on his chin and cheeks. To think... if Merrick had his way, he would have locked them both away once he was finished experimenting on them. Nicky might not have felt this ever again. It makes him keen high in his throat, makes his hands slide down and palm Joe's furred thighs because there’s no longer restraints barring the way. 

Nicky knows many languages, can say 'I love you' in at least thirteen dialects long forgotten by time. Yet, every single one dies on his tongue. Nothing is quite adequate, nothing truly encapsulates his undying love for Joe. He’s not the one in this relationship who can pluck stars from the sky and weave them into poems. If he could, he’d say something about how Joe’s eyes are a fathomless lake Nicky would happily drown in forever. _Too morbid_. Or, how his dimpled smile and toothy grin sends Nicky over the moon and puts a spring in his step. _Better_.

When words fail him, as they often do, Nicky relies on touch to communicate. He expresses himself with his body instead. 

There's an old pot of vaseline in the ramshackle bedside table. Nicky uses the gel to open Joe up. His fingers, calloused from swords and sniper rifles, smoothly glide inside. Joe moans, throwing his head back against the pillow as he’s scissored and stretched. His chest hiccups, hands running up and down his own torso while Nicky works. He's beautiful, wrecked. His dark eyes bore into Nicky's soul, those irises brimming with tangible adoration. 

Joe wraps his legs around Nicky's hips when he's ready, when he's impatient with slow and just wants to meld into one entire being with him. Nicky lines himself up, popping inch after agonizing inch inside, never hurting him because they've had more than enough of pain for one lifetime. When he finally seats himself, it feels like reuniting. It feels _right_. The planets all shift back into alignment. Peace and balance is restored. Nicky can tell Joe feels the same way, from his hitched breathing, to the way his long, artist's fingers tremble as they caress Nicky. 

" _Ya amar_ ," Joe whispers, rocking back onto the length piercing him. His face is quickly flushing into a dainty shade of pink that spreads over his cheeks and ears, then down the column of his neck. Nicky watches his pulse jump, can feel Joe’s heart beating, not only around his cock, but against his own chest where they’re pressed as one. This is their own little microcosm. 

" _My sunshine_ ," Nicky answers in old Ligurian, a nickname that’s lived on despite 900 years of time erasing most memories of his homeland. _You are my home_ , Nicky thinks as he undulates into Joe's welcoming body. No frenzied pistoning, merely experiencing the tight lock of flesh that binds them. 

Joe’s answering smile is watery, but sincere. Nicky braces his forearms on either side of Joe's head, fingers burying into his dark hair. The springy ringlets instantly wrap around Nicky’s petting digits. He greets them fondly with a kiss to their curled ends. 

Once upon a time, when Joe was still Yusuf, he had a long mane of curls that fluttered in a desert breeze. How they mesmerized Nicolò, glistening like onyx and amber in the summer sun, fragranced with a hint of rose water. Touching Yusuf, washing his hair for the first time, was a gift--a true measure of trust and a sign of how far they’d come together. From battlefield enemies, to friendly companions… to all that and more. 

Now, it’s not the same. Joe smells like the chemical detergent the motel uses, the cheap complementary soap from the shower, but underneath that is his own divine scent. Sweat and musk, honeyed apples and warm spice, sun-baked sand and salty sea--comforting and rich and mingling with Nicky. Joe hooks his ankles over Nicky's back and holds him carefully. They move in unison, slow and sweet, like calm waves lapping at a beach.

His love shudders, back arching and legs squeezing Nicky’s sides. Joe’s hips cant up to meet him, tension bleeding away to accept him deeper into his body. Soft, breathy little sighs escape his lips and his eyes--oh, his beautiful brown eyes!--are shaded with rapturous adoration. He gazes at Nicky, open and unabashed. 

Nicky feels his own eyes dampen the longer he watches Joe melt. He nuzzles his nose into Joe's beard, inhaling more of him until his lungs burn. Joe leans into his butterfly-soft kisses trailing over his dark freckles, over the lines in his forehead until the frown built up from hours of constant adrenaline smooths into pure ecstasy. Palms rub the wide plain of Nicky’s hunched shoulders, down his arms and up again to cup his face. His eyes are searching for something.

Nicky hates it when the memory of Joe in the throes of torture spring forth unbidden. How cruel the doctors were to this kind, gentle man he loves with every fiber of his being. Could they not see the wonderful human behind their metal clipboards and sheets of data? Joe, who sticks his tongue out while he paints, who whistles while he gardens, and dances at the kitchen sink while washing dishes. He’s more than some mouse to poke and prod with no empathy at all. 

A tear slips out unbidden, slashing over Joe's temple. Joe sees him, can always see him clearly, and immediately shushes him. He thumbs away Nicky's tears, taking away the pain. _Hey, that's my job!_ Nicky can't help grinning. Here he is trying to comfort Joe and instead he's the one receiving reassurance. 

Joe pulls him by his ears into another jaw-aching kiss, tongues licking and lapping. Nicky feels fingers dig at the back of his skull, scouring the scalp for any signs of broken bone and gore. Two sides of the same coin, they are. 

_No no my love, none of that!_ and he picks up his pace, angles his hips just right so he's snagging Joe's pleasure spot with every thrust. Nicky grasps Joe’s cock in one hand and strokes him in time to his thrusts. It has the desired effect of snapping both of them out of their macabre thoughts and bringing them back to this sensual moment. Joe moans, long and loud, pink mouth falling open and eyes fluttering shut. Nicky keeps him in a constant state of satisfaction, caressing and kissing his gorgeous face, losing himself to the rhythmic clenching around his shaft.

Their moans and sighs and thumping flesh are all the music they need to accompany their love making. Higher and higher they soar, until they reach the skies and crest in a white-hot rush of sensation. Crashing, electrified and humming, rolling and shaking like leaves, before sinking, sated, into each other's arms.

The air between them is hot and muggy, messy and sticky. They honestly require another shower. Neither of them move to break away. 

Joe sighs as Nicky's soft cock slips out, shivers when his warm release leaks out over his cheeks. Nicky tangles their legs together and tugs Joe until he’s halfway lying on top of him. He wraps his arms about Joe's shoulders, palms cupping the healed skin where a sniveling wretch of a man stabbed him. 

His husband is whole. Merrick is dead. 

Nicky is grateful to remind himself of these facts. Joe burrows into Nicky's collarbones, tracing the dip with his lips, tongue hovering over his pulse point. 

“I love you, too,” Joe whispers, barely loud enough to hear above the mild traffic just outside their motel door. Eventually, they’ll have to get dressed and return to the others. Decide on the next course of action, what punishment to dole out…Swallowing the lump in his throat, Nicky holds Joe tighter. 

That is how they slip into a light doze. 

Together.


	4. With a Cherry On Top [bj's, hand-feeding, come-eating, come-swallowing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's eating cherries again. Nicky's insatiable appetite rears its head.

Nicky needs. 

Nicky wants. 

Joe is standing there in the kitchen looking like he's just served up dessert--one slice of Yusuf al-Kaysani coming right up! And Nicky's first in line for a desperate taste. His mouth waters, his tongue swells and wriggles against his soft palate. He can almost feel the weight of Joe's fat cock resting in his mouth, nestled inside where he belongs. All the blood in his body flies south, pooling into his hips and cock as Nicky stalks silently forward. 

Joe's humming under his breath while he washes fruit in the sink. Cherries? Nicky can smell the sour-sweet scent from here, mixed as it is with Joe's natural tones of honey and spice. It makes him breathe through his mouth, getting high and intoxicated off of Joe's presence alone. As he steps near, heat rolls off Joe's body in pleasant waves. It makes Nicky's veins sing, makes him keen low in his throat as he presses himself along the plain of his husband’s muscled back. 

Joe doesn't even stir, no mild jump in surprise even though Nicky was as quiet as a mouse sneaking around for cheese (or a snake slithering up to prey). A warm and rich chuckle from Joe and he turns off the faucet. Water continues dripping down the pipes, little harmonious droplets that pair well with Joe's sunny disposition. 

Nicky closes his eyes and holds Joe's hips still, buries his nose at the base of those lovely dark curls. The tip scrunches, pressed along the nape, and Nicky lightly kisses and sucks at one particularly high knob of Joe's spine. He can almost feel the answering shiver beneath his lips. He cants into Joe's soft ass, his cock already hard and seeking delicious friction. Arms cross and cover both of Nicky's hands where they've hooked into slim belt loops. Nicky gently plucks Joe back into his hips and sucks a temporary bruise into his neck. 

"Ahhh!" Joe sighs, lungs hitching. He titles his head, giving Nicky better access--more canvas for his teeth to mark and paint. Arousal building, they sway and dance to inaudible music, one tasting and the other content with being tasted.

Joe's grinning, ear-to-ear and Nicky can _feel_ it. The man lifts a bundle full of fresh cherries and pops one juicy, blood-red morsel into his mouth. Nicky ruts softly, props his chin over Joe's toned shoulder and watches his plump, pink lips work the ripe flesh. His palm wanders and cups Joe through his jeans, the stiff fabric incapable of hiding his filling erection. Forefinger teases the metal teeth, pressing, seeking entrance, _teasing_ along the thickening shaft. Saliva pools in Nicky's mouth--he _really_ wants that cock so bad he can almost taste it in his sinuses. 

Joe chews, slow and methodical, spitting the pit out in the sink with a clatter. He offers the clutch to Nicky, polite and considerate as always. Fully aware of brown eyes watching him avidly, Nicky makes a show of sticking his tongue out to catch a cherry. He rolls the fruit backwards and forwards on the tip of his tongue, then rounds his lips and sucks it into his mouth. With a slurp, he plucks it off the bunch, stem still attached. The fruit juice hits his tongue, tangy and sweet, and Nicky moans. The vibration is close to Joe's ear that his mouth falls open from the wanton sound. 

Nicky chews and swallows the pulp, then spits the pit in an arch down the sink. He unwraps his left hand from massaging Joe's quivering stomach and pulls out the stem past his cherry-stained lips. He presents one perfect bow-tie knot to Joe, like a present (more like a promise), then attacks Joe's ear lobe. 

"Fff--Nicky!" 

"I'm going to put my mouth on you Joe." 

"Yes, please!" Joe sinks back into Nicky's front, groaning from Nicky's filthy-wet mouth breathing and sucking his sensitive ear. Nicky pulls away and twirls Joe around, so he's leaning back against the sink and staring into Nicky's eyes. So much liquid desire in those beautiful brown eyes of his. His expressive eyebrows are as knotted as the cherry stem. Aching and wanting. Nicky licks his lips. 

"I'm going to suck you down my throat. You're going to fuck my mouth. Then you'll come across my tongue."

His gaze drops to Joe's bottom lip, stained red with fruit juice. He's drawn in like a moth to flame, possessed to suck that lip into his mouth and flick his tongue against it. Joe's hands immediately snatch him up, palms feverishly running up his spine, shoulders, arms, everywhere. Joe finds the meat of his ass and digs his fingers into him, hefts Nicky higher so those scant few inches of height difference are no more. Nicky keens, hands flying into Joe's hair and thumbing his ears. He nips that succulent lip one more time then plunges his tongue into Joe's mouth. Searing and claiming him with a lurid kiss. 

Joe nearly bowls him over, Nicky's back twisting in his grip as they devour each other, try to suck their souls straight from their mouths. One leg inserts itself between their crotches, Nicky's not sure who, but they both rock against each other's thighs with abandon. 

_Cazzo_ , but Joe always makes Nicky feel _wild_. It's as light and free as the first time they kissed, so many centuries gone by. And every kiss since still shakes him like the first, rocks Nicky's world like an earthquake straight to his heart. Joe's curls are mussed and his lips are sloppy by the time Nicky manages to control himself enough to pull back. Joe tries to follow him, shiny mouth puffing hot air. He's just as addicted to Nicky. Two of them punch-drunk off of their love. 

Nicky slides down Joe's body from where he's been tugged practically into his arms. Doesn't even let himself get flat on his feet before he's inching his way down to his knees. His eyes are glued to Joe's, watching that handsome face crumble in inky-black desire as Nicky casts himself in picture-perfect submission. Hands are quick to pry apart the leather belt holding Joe's jeans together (a lock over a treasure chest that's quickly dismantled). Joe's shirt rides up and Nicky latches on to the spot of bare flesh that breaks through the gap. Mouths the trail of wiry hair--X marks the spot.

Joe is helpful to an extant, pulling his shirt out of the way and pushing aside his belt so the buckle doesn't hit Nicky. Yet his breathing is ragged by now, his touch across Nicky's crown trembling. Nicky licks at the hair on his belly, bites the elastic band of his briefs, teeth grazing skin hard enough to make the trapped cock twitch. Through the polyester Nicky smells the pungent stink of sex, overwhelmingly masculine. Nicky sways, eyes fluttering shut, and drags his nose and mouth across Joe's groin. 

He inhales that heavenly smell, sniffing lungful after lungful until stars sparkle across his eyelids. He palms himself viciously through his trousers, trying to stave off a premature finish. Nicky loves the hard press of that cock against his cheek and he nuzzles it tenderly. The shaft has grown thick and heavy, riding up the junction between thigh and hip. Above him, Joe moans, desolate as Nicky drags the flat of his tongue over the clothed length. 

He gets to the tip and feels wetness against his lips. Nicky kisses and suckles the head, tasting the soiled briefs and humming when the taste of Joe teases his senses. Fingers sweep Nicky's damp fringe away and nudge him forward. Nicky glances up through hooded eyes at Joe, pausing his worship just long enough to see the untamed _want_ behind a cracking façade of patience. 

_Good_ , Nicky thinks, _we can break each other_. The ruined briefs are off in an instant, Joe's cock bouncing in the air from the sudden shift. Joe's hips stutter, rabbiting the air. His mouth drops open as he's freed. Nicky's busy eying that dusky cock with an insatiable appetite, watching it throb and beg for attention. He fists Joe's buttocks and drags himself until he's plastered against Joe's front, rubbing that glorious cock against his face just to feel the heat of it knock his cheek. It's a hard bar of steel--all pulsing veins, glistening head, and velvety skin.

The hands cupping his skull turn insistent, Joe's hands tangling in Nicky's hair to pull him back and forth like a halter. _Sì, Ho bisogno di più!_

Joe's cock tastes just as good as it looks. Hard and heavy on his tongue as he slurps the tip and wraps his lips around the flared head. Just the head--Nicky's tongue scooping up all the juicy, bitter fluid and sucking the little slit and hole for more. A fresh burst of precome spurts out the same time Joe releases a ragged moan. Nails scratch into Nicky's scalp and he almost chokes himself as he stuffs the rest of Joe's fat cock into his mouth. _Per favore più forte!_ and it's like Joe and him are telepathically linked (or they've done this millions of times that they're both well versed in each other's kinks) because Joe grips Nicky's hair tight enough to make the follicles scream. Nicky melts, curling himself further into Joe, holding his legs tightly as he sucks him off. 

There's enough spit to nearly drown Nicky as he bobs up and down Joe's cock. Some trickles out of his stretched lips, pushing himself down the shaft to mouth the thick base. Hair tickles Nicky's nose and he takes one last deep breath before the final plunge. The head plugs the back of Nicky's throat--a perfectly snug fit the way nature intended, locking the two of them together. Jaw relaxing, Nicky tugs Joe's clothes further out of the way and presses his broad shoulders into Joe’s thighs. He looks up at Joe, eyelashes damp from the tension straining his face, and taps Joe in encouragement. 

Joe shudders, biting his lips thin, before he breaks and starts moving. Small thrusts at first, until Nicky's fingers turn into claws that draw out a small hiss. Then he grips Nicky's hair impossibly tighter, holding his head immobile to fuck Nicky's willing mouth with abandon. In and out, his balls smacking Nicky's dripping chin, he’s barely able to get a breath of air in between it all. The sound of wet gagging and slapping flesh are a lurid symphony in their small kitchen. He loves it. 

Joe mewls, "Habib albi! Ya rouhi..." His head falls onto his chest, eyes narrowed into slits as he stares down at Nicky. "You're so beautiful!" Joe whispers, holding Nicky's mouth to his groin as he undulates into him. Nicky holds his breath, lets his tongue wiggle beneath the cock spearing him wide open. Meanwhile, he scrambles to open his own jeans and pull his erection out. He teases himself, knowing it'll be over far too soon if he strokes even once. No, he wants to come tasting Joe, being choked and saturated by his essence. 

He whines, hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard. The balls pressed into his chin tense up. Joe pulls back and fucks Nicky's mouth, bending his knees to give it to him good, just like he likes it. Joe throws his head back, a picture of exquisite pain wrought on his gorgeous features. He's talking and faltering, "A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you! Ah-- _ah!_ " Then he's pulsing and coming down Nicky's throat. 

Nicky groans, feeling the hot liquid gushing down his throat. He shakes Joe's hands loose so he can pull away and relish his taste properly. His hand strips his own cock as bitter globs coat his tongue and palate. He’s sucking and tonging the slit for more when the shock of his own pleasure rip through his hips. Nicky is so overwhelmed by his release, powerful and shocking, that he pops off in surprise. Mouth falling open, come leaks down his chin, joined by the last weak pulses of Joe's cock to completely drench Nicky's mouth. 

Nicky squeezes his eyes shut hard, fisting himself in one hand and Joe's jeans in the other. His heart beats loudly in his ears and his fingers weakly slip in his own spend. He gasps, slow to come down from his orgasm, so he leans against Joe's leg to rest while Joe supports them against the counter. They both sound ragged and winded. Joe's hands smooth over Nicky's flushed scalp, petting the soft hairs at his sweat-soaked nape and dipping below the collar of his shirt.

There's a small rummaging sound in the sink, then something bulbous is pressed against his puffy lips. Nicky blinks the sleepiness from his eyes. 

It's a cherry. 

Joe's smiling, one eyebrow raised, his whole body sated and relaxed. Nicky laughs, voice ragged from the recent abuse. _Cazzo_ , but he loves it anyways. Loves Joe in any shape or form. Soft, hard, passionate, gentle. All of it. 

Nicky wraps his lips around Joe's fingers, groaning weakly at the ache in his jaw. He eats the cherry and spits the pit out in Joe's waiting palm. Joe hand feeds him like this for who knows how long. Dipping cherry after cherry into the mess on Nicky's chin, coating the red flesh like frosting and feeding it to Nicky so no come is left wasted. In between chewing, Nicky nuzzles Joe's furred thighs, kissing the soft cock and balls in front of his face. He's fondled and fed until his belly is full. He turns his face away from the last cherry, burying his nose into Joe's sack and rubbing a hand along the back of Joe's knee.

Joe savours the last morsel with relish.


	5. Fits Like a Glove [Dom!Nicky, Sub!Joe, daddy kink, dirty talk, toys, bondage, edging, impact play, pain play, switching, anal]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe buys Nicky a gift. Nicky thoroughly thanks/spanks his daddy.

Joe is face-first, ass up on top of their mattress. Knees spread body-width apart and arms tied behind his bowed back, he must make for a pretty picture, a feast for his baby’s roving, hungry eyes. He pants, ragged, and pulls against his restraints. They hold fast, but the motion only tugs on the remaining silk connecting to his sex. The ends coil around the base of his aching erection tightly, filling and trapping it with pulsing blood. It’d weep precome if it weren’t for the silk also wrapped around his sack. His balls are bulging and buoyant, ready to release a shower of seed. If Nicky ever lets him…

Nicky himself is busy breaking in his new gift: a pair of Italian leather gloves, supple and mahogany-coloured. Joe purposely picked them out, spent a hefty sum of euros on them too, all because he knew they’d bring out the sea-green in Nicky’s beautiful eyes. Apparently, they also brought out a streak of insatiable lust.

Two gloved hands come down with a crack against his ass cheeks. Joe moves with the impact, moaning and whining under his breath when his caged cock jostles. Luckily, he isn’t gagged. No, Nicky enjoys hearing Joe’s cries of passion, his obedient whimpers. He continues spanking Joe's ass so it’s nice and red--too much and too fast for his healing body to keep up with.

"I love my new present," Nicky’s disembodied voice says oh-so sincerely. "Does _daddy_ like it?"

Joe squeals after one particularly loud slap lands low enough to whisper against his balls. They swell impossibly further, yet he shoves back all the same for more. Whatever Nicky is gracious enough to give him, hopefully all and more.

"N-Nicky!!"

"Come on, daddy, I didn't hear you."

"Fuck! Baby boy _yes!_ I love it! Love you!"

Nicky rewards him with a chain of delightful abuse to the meat of his ass. Joe writhes and tries to wiggle into them. Another bead of sweat drips down his nose and into the sheets. They’re absolutely drenched by now. The two of them have been at this for what seems like days. The passage of time is hazy when consumed by pure pleasure.

"You want baby's cock?" Nicky suddenly whispers in Joe's ear, a smile trawling along the shell. His body drapes across Joe's back, forcing him to strain his neck and shoulders to hold them up. At his prepped and slippery entrance nudges Nicky's cock. The fat, flared tip dives in and out before Joe’s body even has a chance to invite him in. The desire to be penetrated and rutted into nearly has Joe sobbing from the wanton need of it all.

"P-Please! Baby, please!"

"Please what, daddy?" A kiss is pressed to his clammy temple. A sneaky tongue licks at his sweat. Fingertips clad in leather finger-walk along his heaving ribcage, then slip around to fondle his perky nipples.

Joe gasps, overstimulated, "I want my baby's cock so bad!"

A dark chuckle huffs the curls behind his ear, "Anything my daddy wants…"

The lazy weight leaves, taking with it the pressure and warmth. Joe doesn't get long to miss it before that lovely, plump cock is splitting him open, inch by stunning inch. He chokes on air. His rim stretches paper thin around Nicky’s girth, sucking him in while fluttering uncontrollably. They both moan from the sensation.

Nicky bottoms out after he spends an eternity embedding himself deep into Joe’s core. He rests, stroking his leathery hands on Joe’s rosy cheeks, occasionally pinching the crease where ass meets thigh. The skin is so thin there, Joe jumps every time--and is subsequently impaled on that thick rod. He doesn’t understand how Nicky can be so still, so unflappable while Joe falls apart around him. “Please, Nicky,” Joe implores, hips undulating, pulling Nicky by his hole. He needs movement, friction, something! The fullness is incomplete without the hammering to accompany it.

“So polite,” floats Nicky’s husky voice. Then, he shifts. Joe nearly shouts with relief. Those fleshy hips start smacking against Joe's stinging ass, Nicky’s length carving through his tight inner walls with long, patient strokes that leave Joe begging for more. Tip to base, base to tip, he thrusts inside Joe with unerring precision. His toes curl, his mouth pools with saliva--his whole body _sings_. Joe’s thoughts unravel and fly away. All that remains is that cock punching a devastating rhythm inside the yielding sleeve of his ass. Joe groans out a series of ‘ah!’s and ‘yes’s and ‘please more!’s to complement the wet squelch of their fucking. A gloved slap lands on his ass the second Nicky’s cock scores along his prostate. Shocked within and without, Joe's eyes sting and crest over with tears from how damn _good_ it feels. He wants to come so bad…But Nicky's bindings successfully stave off any impending orgasm. It's there though, edging him and frying what’s left of his synapses. His body shakes with the need to release and, still, his baby uses him.

Such terrific torture.

Joe enjoys every nanosecond of it.

"Oh daddy!" Nicky sighs long and tender. Breath dwindling from measured grunts to staccato whimpers, Nicky’s hips stutter, a tell-tale sign he's nearing the end. It has Joe clenching around his glorious dick so he might speed up. Joe succeeds.

The thrusts turn jarring, powerful, manic. Nicky pulverizes that sweet spot with every snap of his hips. Joe bites into the sheets, ripping them as his body is hitched further up the bed--it’s either that or shatter the windows with his shrieks.

"Gonna fill you up daddy! Are you ready? Ready for me to paint you like you do your canvases?"

“Y- _es!_ ”

Always one to keep his promises, Nicky slaps Joe once more and spurts inside Joe's hole. He can feel his hot come shoot deep, painting him white and sticky. Joe keeps milking him for all he’s worth, shamelessly fucking back onto his shaft. Above Joe, Nicky whimpers and mewls, shaking from the onslaught. Those damned gloves, hot from wear and mistreatment, knead along Joe's taut flanks.

Joe is so desperate for his own release that he _growls_ when Nicky pulls his softening member out. All he is left with is an aching, empty chasm.

His body tries so hard to keep Nicky there, to suck him back in where he rightfully belongs. Unruly, demanding, and immodest. It earns him a mean swat on his thigh, "Behave!" Nicky commands in a strict tone, "or I won't let you come at all tonight!"

Gritting his teeth, Joe thrashes momentarily and wails. The tantrum passes, as they both knew it would.

Joe inhales and holds it for a few seconds. The exhale is shaky. He feels ashamed of himself, "S-sorry, baby…"

Swiftly, Nicky rushes in and coos compassionately at him. Severe leather shifts into serene nuzzling as Nicky lays merciful kisses in the divots above Joe’s buttocks. He turns lamblike beneath Nicky’s succor.

"Shh, I forgive you, tesoro. I’ll always forgive you. I understand you're under a lot of stress right now," Joe whimpers, nodding. Nicky’s come starts oozing out of him, a sludge trailing over his distended balls. Bare fingers--and Joe croons at the skin-on-skin contact--catch the mess and stuff it back inside Joe's pliant, puffy body. His overworked prostate is probed subtly at first, then deftly fingered again. Legs quivering, Joe lets loose a sob. Another kiss, then a second finger. Rubbing circles over the rounded gland, every press like a button that cues his throbbing dick into a leaping lurch. The ties still hold, empurpling the shaft mercilessly. _Fuck, Nicky! It's too much!_

"Does daddy want to stop? Just say the word and we can stop."

Joe immediately shakes his head. _No…NO! It's not enough!_ He needs more, wants to finish, wants to keep going because stopping _will_ likely kill him. _What a way to go!_

Nicky pets him with his other hand, Italian leather arousing a deep flush over sweat-soaked skin. "Alright,” he says kindly, “just let me--Oh, _ah!_ " There's a squelchy pop behind him, Nicky's own high moan, then something rubbery and hard is pressed alongside the fingers fucking his hole. It's already slick and body-warm. It's... _oh_ , Joe bawls in recognition, libido ratcheting up another unbelievable notch. This is the same plug Nicky's been wearing all this time, isn't it?? The thought of it wriggling around in his love for hours on end, and now, slipping into Joe to stopper the stream of Nicky’s come--Joe nearly blacks out.

"Feel that, daddy? Baby kept it nice and warm and ready for you!"

"Nicolò, wallahi!!"

"Shhh--got to take care of you, daddy. So you can stay sopping wet while you fuck me."

Joe nearly screams into the mattress.

Full of come and toys, Joe is eased slowly onto his back and shuffled up to lean against the headboard. He’s uncoordinated, a jumble of spasming limbs, so Nicky does most of the work. His shoulders ache from laying on them too long, but Nicky eagerly massages the sore muscles while climbing into Joe's lap. Like he’s a living throne. _You could step on me and I’d thank you for it_.

His love won’t step on him…not unless he begs prettily.

"Awww," Nicky coos, frowning sympathetically. "Love, were you crying?" The gloved hand comes up to brush his sweat-matted hair back, to dab at his damp cheeks.

Joe sniffles, "Y-yes, my heart. I am so blessed to have you in my life. Every time I look upon your angelic face, I wee--EEP! AH!"

Nicky simpers as he continues fondling Joe's cock with his bare hand. He’s thick and engorged from being secured and neglected for so long. Those green eyes are wide with teasing lust.

Fuck angelic, Nicky is a damned _demon!_ A succubus from hell sent to torment is eternal life!

And Joe absolutely loves Nicky. Loves him with every fiber of his undying heart. Which might just give out if he doesn’t orgasm right. This. Minute.

Nicky tickles Joe's darkened dick, pinching the tip and pulling him this way and that, the perfect picture of innocence. Joe quakes, bites his lip so hard it almost splits. The leather glove joins the other hand in tormenting him, stoking embers of fire along all of Joe's nerve endings. He knows better than to buck up into Nicky while he’s busy taking his time. Playing. His muscles tremor with the struggle to hold himself eerily still. Patience is not one of Joe's virtues. His head repeatedly thumps into the headboard, gritting his teeth against the pain/pleasure raking through him.

"Please, baby, baby I need--you! I-I," Joe begs and babbles, face wet with fresh tears.

"Shh," Nicky whispers. He leans up onto his knees to hover over Joe, to shield him with his broad shoulders. His curved lips are a balm on Joe's heated cheek, his drenched forehead, his _lips!_

Overcome, like a lost sailor finally swimming to shore, Joe drinks Nicky in, laps at his mouth with his entire soul. He is messy and feral, leaning forward to capture his love’s sweet kiss. Nicky nourishes him, indulging him for a moment’s respit. His roguish tongue strokes and curls along Joe's, lips expertly sucking on his bottom lip, devouring him lazily and completely.

Joe's face is in disarray by the time he sways backwards, and right over Joe's erection. He hisses wretchedly, clenching his fists against his bindings. Purposefully rubbing Joe’s dick into his lubed cleft, Nicky locks his gaze with Joe's.

"Oh, you're so _hot_ , Joe," Nicky murmurs, silky smooth. "I've kept you trussed up for so long, you've turned into molten heat. I bet you’ll feel like an iron brand, searing me from the inside out."

"Ngh!"

Smiling, Nicky continues, his loose rim snagging on Joe. If he weren't restrained, Joe would grab the naughty little witch, throw him down face-first, fuck him raw and screaming until--until--

Who is he kidding? Joe absolutely craves this. The prolonged submission, trusting his body and sanity to the man currently edging him to the point of pain. It makes the reward, the release at the end, so much better.

"I bet you're extra flavourful too, all that blood rushing the surface of your skin. Maybe I'll suck you after I've ridden your cock. Would you like that? Fucking my ass, then my mouth? I could kiss you afterwards, let you taste yourself--"

"Ugh, Nicky, that's filthy!"

Nicky just laughs, a tinkling sound that makes Joe's heart flutter. Every time.

"It _is_ filthy," Nicky cocks his head, arms wrapping loosely around Joe's neck. "I'm _your_ filthy boy. Your dirty little slut."

His dick presses against that winking, sinful entrance and Joe moans, "N-Nicky!"

"Go on, say it daddy. Tell me I'm your dirty…slutty… _filthy_ boy!" The tip is breaching past the tight rim and all that's left inside his skull is steam and green eyes. Erotic words whirling like smoke in a harem.

"You're so filthy," Joe rasps, wheezing, "daddy's little cock slut!" Nicky's grin widens with every word, body slipping incrementally lower over his length. He’s going to die--he’s literally going to die!

By the time Joe is finished, he's shouting to the ceiling, "My boy, my _whore_ , made for daddy’s cock, born to take every inch of me! _Oh_ , gonna pump you full--so full, feel it in your throat--my slut, my love, _ah!_ My heart, _please!_ "

"Such a good daddy you are, just for me," Nicky praises breathlessly, green irises a thin line nearly entirely swallowed by inky-black pupils. His cheeks are flushed, his lips ruby-red and shining in the lamplight. “You're so sweet and yielding, my dearest daddy. God above but you’re so beautiful like this. I must be the luckiest man in the world to have and to hold you,” Nicky says, reverent and besotted. The compliments send Joe straight to heaven, his cock tapping against Nicky in time with his rushing heartbeat.

"Let me reward you," Nicky moans indecently, giving no warning at all for when impales himself in one smooth motion down the length of his cock, so slick that he has Joe keening and seeing stars.

He's pretty sure he dry comes, his entire body seizing, eyes rolling up inside his head.

Joe is on fire, sheathed in heat and flame. Paradise and Hell. Not sure which side will win this battle, definitely not Joe, who will not walk away from this encounter unscathed.

But Joe's not sure of _anything_ anymore. His entire world view is, once again, narrowed to his groin. All bulging eight inches buried in that tremulous tight hole of Nicky's, the way paved with so much lube it drips over his swollen balls and slicks the plug still snug in his own spasming ass. Impaled and impaling. The duality of a man.

Above him, Nicky's face is pinched with pure ecstasy, positively glowing and vibrant. Joe stares up at him in awe, even as his lungs and heart burst with carnal longing.

"Oh, amore! You feel _so good!_ " Nicky cries lewdly, hips quivering. He clenches around Joe and nearly gets kicked for his efforts. The little demon laughs, winded and airy. He lifts off of Joe until just the rim hugs the tip of his cock.

Then crashes back down, surely just to listen to Joe wail. And loudly. Pathetically. Joe plants his feet flat on the mattress, so damn close to a breaking point. The overwhelming urge to use the leverage and pound into Nicky, turn this into a proper fucking, is strong enough to make Joe’s gums itch.

Nicky looks right through him though. Takes that gloved hand of his and _twists_ Joe's nipples, over and over again, almost cruelly, until the beast within settles. Every tweak of the leather, every up and down stroke on his cock sends Joe's head thrashing into the wood behind him. It hurts, it _hurts_ and Joe can’t get enough of it!

His skull is clutched between two strong hands. The leather rasps against his soaked beard. Joe's been drooling, he knows it. What must he look like? Are his eyes an endless black miasma of desire? How many lines are embedded into his forehead? Has his tongue lolled out of his mouth yet? He’s certainly panting like a bitch in heat.

"Am I hurting you, tesoro?"

Joe bawls, gnashing at the air, thighs convulsing so uncontrollably that he nearly tosses Nicky off and over the bed. It jostles the tip of the plug straight into his prostate.

"Yes! YES! OhFuckNico-- _YES! Give it to me!_ "

"Say your word and I can stop--"

"Merde--Fuck--Cazzo--Scheisse!"

His face stings with the slap delivered out of the blue. He whimpers and returns back to his thrumming body again. No longer horrifically raging and possessed with depravity.

"Colore," Nicky orders.

It takes a few breaths, but when he's ready, Joe's still whining, babbling, nearly incoherent, "Verde! Verdeverdeverde--Per favore! Rohi!" His calves vibrate and he positively _throbs_.

Nicky moans, eyes fluttering because, surely, he must feel all of Joe’s twitches intimately. He exhales, voice skittering, "As you wish, daddy."

And with that, Nicky finally starts to fuck him good and proper. His ass ruts onto Joe's length, pivoting up and down solidly, driving Joe to new heights. The pleasure is ice and lava. He sighs from the relief of no longer being edged. Nicky continues holding his head, making sure Joe doesn't crack his skull on the headboard this time. It's the perfect leverage to use him--ride him hard and put him away wet.

Joe moans, lost in his lover’s open, honest face. Everything between them is on a daunting precipice, a path to pure, wanton destruction. He wants to dive head-first into the crashing waves. He's been so damn ready for hours.

He discovers he’s whispering something, unsure of exactly what it is until Nicky responds, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please, for me!" A litany of ‘please’ streams out of him like water out a cracked pitcher.

Nicky slaps him, using his fingers only. Lightly, but his glove snags his bottom lip nevertheless. Joe shudders and moans, mouth falling open. "A-Again!"

Another on the other side, beard cushioning most of the blow. Fingers grip his chin and force Joe forward again, only to rain a third slap on his cheek. Nicky gasps, as if he’s the one who’s been hit. His body undulates fiercely, screwing himself with abandon. “You like that, daddy? You want more?”

Joe nods, moaning when Nicky grips the fingers of the glove with his teeth and pulls it off. He cries out as the leather rings against his face. “How much more can you take, daddy?”

“More!!”

Nicky beats him with the glove, from his face, to his neck, and a few times over his peaked nipples. Sometimes gentle, sometimes mean. Joe’s back arches into it, silk ties pulling his arms until his shoulders nearly pop. His knees bracket behind Nicky’s broad back, nudging him further onto his cock. The toy inside his asshole is clenched to mimic Nicky’s thrusts from earlier. Up and in, up and in.

Nicky’s breath hitches, his brow furrowed while sweat runs from his temples to his jawline. Palms cupping Joe’s face, Nicky commands softly, needful, “Fuck me, fuck me Yusuf!”

A switch flips in Joe. His hips jerk into Nicky's heat and that's all it takes for the dam to break. Torso bound, Joe uses his legs to hammer up into Nicky’s loose hole.

Nicky gasps, shocked, hands flying to Joe's hunched shoulders. Holding on is all he can do, his body relaxing and opening up to be used and abused. Each battering thrust jostles the plug inside Joe, needling his prostate repeatedly. White edges Joe’s vision.

"Sì! Sì! Fuck me daddy, I'm yours, I'm all yours!" His hot breath sweeps across Joe's face. His kisses are all teeth, "Do you want to come? Want to come inside your nasty boy?"

Joe gazes between their bodies, struggling to see where they're connected. Where he's plunging into Nicky so hard they both bounce. Nicky's second erection is glistening and ready to pop, balls rolling heavily in the wiry curls of Joe's happy trail. There’s that delicious, sloppy slurping noise of a well-used hole ringing in Joe’s ears.

He moans and then... he can't stop. The sounds bleed copiously out of him, his eyes wetting with more tears. If he's speaking, he doesn't know what language, if it's even language at all.

Above him a soft voice soothes and coddles, praises him, _'So beautiful, so lovely! My daddy, my hayati, my darling husband, my soulmate!'_ Nicky's bare hand disappears behind his back and abruptly, Joe's cock and balls are freed.

Choking with immediate relief, his whole body heaves, busting open at the seams. His head is ushered into a sweaty neck and it's pure instinct to sink his sharp teeth into the presented rosy skin and _bite_. A cry ricochets in the room. Fingers fist his curls. He's too far gone in his bliss to notice. Hips jack-hammering so fast that the headboard clacks into the plaster wall.

"Come for me daddy, come for me, ah! Oh! Fill me up! Want to feel you drip down my legs--Yusuf!!" Nicky lets loose a shrill cry. Wetness coats Joe's rippling stomach, but it's the tight clamp of thighs around his hips, the unforgiving contractions around his abused cock that does him in.

A howl escapes his chest, burbles up his throat, past clenched teeth and a gush of copper on his tongue.

He is a lightning rod struck dead-on.

Joe empties everything he has--seed and soul--and falls into darkness.

++++

The world when Joe wakes up is fuzzy, soft, and warm. Loose-limbed, he discovers he’s laying on a soft mattress, pressed into fresh flannel sheets. It’s so easy to float like a little rowboat on a calm stream. Weightless and carefree. Every bone in his body is melted, poured out through his belly button, then spoon-fed back into him again. There’s a live wire twitching within that hasn't been cut off from the electricity properly. His extremities still tingle with it.

The surrounding environment seeps in slowly, dripping in bit by bit.

The plug has been removed, and his skin lacks the tackiness he’s come to expect from their rough escapades. He becomes aware of something wet gliding across his shivering skin. A gentle sweep of a damp cloth cleaning him. A song hummed above him and a warm, cuddly body pressed close to his side. Joe is cradled in a loving embrace, safe and sound and well-taken care of.

Eyelids too heavy, Joe tries to speak instead. "Ni...key?" His speech is slurred, like a drunk after an all-night rager. His tongue wets his lips. The washcloth helps, soothing the cracked skin.

"Shh... quiet my love," Nicky whispers, "I am here. You're okay. All clean and good as new." A chaste kiss sweeps across Joe's brow. He tilts towards Nicky, resting for a few more minutes. He listens to him hum--something familiar, possibly from the 15th century. It’s comforting. Eventually, he cracks his eyes open.

Nicky is radiant. Draped in low-light, he is tender and adoring. His kind smile softens his handsome face as he stares down at Joe. As if Joe is candlelight in the gloomy dark.

"Hello, love," Nicky says, eyes green like seafoam. "I lost you for a little while. How are you feeling?"

Unbeknownst to Joe, his own eyebrows climb up incredulously. Something on his face must look comical because Nicky is laughing--that special kind where he snort-chuffs, grin drawing dimples on his cheeks. His mole pulls with the force of it. Joe realizes he's smiling, dopey and entranced.

"R'mind me..." Joe trails off, high as a kite. If Nicky is the clouds and the sun, he has no wish to ever come down.

"Hmm?" Nicky caresses Joe's cheek with his knuckles. So patient, so sweet. Joe aches to kiss him but his muscles are jellied and weak.

"Gotta buy you gloves more o'fen."

Another chuckle. This time, Nicky’s eyes crinkle with amusement. They both sigh when Nicky crosses the scant distance and kisses him.

It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr under the same name!


End file.
